This invention relates generally to connectors and more specifically to a floating escutcheon that facilitates mating of the plug and receptacle of a connector pair.
The free standing contacts of a connector are generally protected by a shroud. The contacts of the connector are generally recessed from the shroud to improve protection. However, the contacts of pin and socket connectors are occasionally damaged during mating or unmating of the connector pair by "scooping," or by "hinging." "Scooping" occurs when the shroud of one connector strikes the free standing contacts of the other connector. "Hinging" occurs when one end of a long-narrow connector is improperly mated and/or unmated.